Chats and interviews with Craig Bartlett/2008-10-11
hatterlet :IN Jessica :hello? bkev :did you guys get my message? quietseeker :it's happening every 10 seconds now CoolSteve :SOURTHERN ontario, canada here Acro :Hey Crosbythefirst :8:00PM !!!!!!!!!!!!! CarlinJ83 :8:00 CoolSteve :YEP Cadence :38 People... quietseeker :ZOMG lasatin :hi jessica Gena :he didn't forget XD Corey :Oh hey DarthRoden. I didn't see you there. I'm a big fan of your Arnold's Couch confession fic. AllieCat :I'm from Ohio :(Shalli has left the room) Gena :if he's not here, then he's probably just physically unable to make it right now :(Escalus has joined the room) DarthRoden :aww thanks corey :(Escalus has left the room) bkev :man, speaking of Arnold CoolSteve :oh snap craig is never late CarlinJ83 :maryland bkev :I always awnted ar oom like his :(ArtFromCode has joined the room) bkev :Wouldn't you? Morag :ooh! Is the Arnold's Couch fic yours Darth? I loved that :D ThatAmosGirl :I am from Ft. Lauderdale, Florida :(Shalli has joined the room) Crosbythefirst :wtf i'm having an error message for like every 2 ssecond quietseeker :he's just working on an entrance :lol CarlinJ83 :come on craig! bkev :yea Moo2u :Oh yeah, his room is pimpin' bkev :same as crosby quietseeker :lol me too Gena :lol XD bkev :whats the dealio? DarthRoden :thanks Morag and yes it is...and I will finish it soon I promise Shalli :error messages..-.- SquirrelTamer :gosh guys give him a bit :(Escalus has joined the room) Rude Table :it just now hit the 00 mark here Crosbythefirst :it stopped ThatAmosGirl :Love Helga on the Couch ep My fav ep is Married bkev :will he be under a username? CoolSteve :Craig's potato clock is running slow, that's all bkev :or :just him? hatterlet :mine too bkev :as in his name CarlinJ83 :i love helga on the couch too Escalus :Hey people Moo2u :Seriously? Glass ceiling? Romote control couch? Potato alarm clock? He's got it all! Crosbythefirst :lol potato clock quietseeker :hEY CRAIG, HEY CRAIG, HEY CRAIG! CarlinJ83 :lol DarthRoden :lol quietseeker :lol DarthRoden :lol ahhelga :apahahaha Corey :DarthRoden''' :Yeah, actually that fic is one of the fics that got me started writing my fanfic...I actually tried to work Dr. Bliss into mine too, but I couldn't find a good place for it, heh Criminy :lol Crosbythefirst :stop saying that Gena :lol Moo2u :Potato clock is boss. Morag :Hey Bartlett, Hey Bartlett, would sound more similar XD Gena :? hatterlet :I like lemon clocks myself Moo2u :...I wonder how hard it would be to make a potato clock... Shalli :>.< hatterlet :my sister made one once. Crosbythefirst :is that him hatterlet :rather than a potato clock Victory1140 :I put his alarm clock sound on my ipod. So now my alarm clock will play "Hey Arnold, Hey Arnold" to wake me up if I wanted. lol Moo2u :One that says my name over and over again... lasatin :XDDDD DarthRoden :aww thanks Corey it means alot that I helped inspire another great writer Angel2012 :I'm joining in now, where the one and only Craig? Moo2u :Haha CarlinJ83 :i'm glad helga could trust dr. bliss afterwards Criminy :did you notice in the heat ep he had a homemade thermometer? quietseeker :that's soo cool Gena :hmmm quietseeker :i miss dr bliss! Shalli :lolz quietseeker :she's so funny Gena :I hope Craig is okay ' :O '''quietseeker' :she reminds me of jamiee lee curtis :lol DarthRoden :he might just be taking a few minutes Crosbythefirst :8:03 he should be here Gena :YEah lasatin :he is fine ShadowFox97 :It looked like the thermometer had an umbrella attatched to it Morag :He's probably getting snacks XD Victory1140 :Ok, running to get my laundry. Hope I can make it back before he gets here. :(cisal has joined the room) CarlinJ83 :who? Moo2u :Yeah! The homemade themometer is awesome also. Shalli :^^; hatterlet :run Victory! CoolSteve :hi craig! Gena :he told me he'll definitely be here, so I'll believe in him Corey :DarthRoden''' :Yeah. My fic is up on Fanfiction.net if you wanna take a look. My name on there is Ganondorfthe3rd. It's called Unresolved Issues. I'd really appreciate it if you checked it out :) CoolSteve :NOT CarlinJ83 :the problem with helga is she doesnt know how to trust people :(LisaBartlett has joined the room) Crosbythefirst :LISA hannah_kraft :hi CoolSteve :LISA quietseeker :HEY@ lasatin :OMG Criminy :Hello Uh oh Crosbythefirst :hey daniela28 :Hiiiiii!!!!!!!! DarthRoden :hey lisa Crosbythefirst :hey Moo2u :ColSteve, you just pulled a Wayne's World Gena :Heyy?? Crosbythefirst :you are so cool lisa hatterlet :LISA Victory1140 :Good thing I didn't leave yet. lol. Blonde Cecile :yaaay!! DarthRoden :i will Corey Flank :hi! CarlinJ83 :lisa!ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh! Angel2012 :Crosbythefirst, you're last name wouldn't be Burns would it? daniela28 :hi LIsa!!! lasatin :hi!!!!!!!!!11 Crosbythefirst :lisa i love u BlaueKatze :hooray! Gena :lol Crosbythefirst :no LisaBartlett :Craig will be here in a sec. DarthRoden :Bows to Master Craig's spouce CarlinJ83 :lisa kinda the unofficical craig! Escalus :is this really lisa..? lasatin :awesome Crosbythefirst :why Moo2u :Haha CoolSteve :she's gonna do a drumroll and introduce craig down a red carpet ShadowFox97 :Hello, Mrs. Bartlett Flank :great! EasyPeezy :The reason we have Lisa Simpson! LisaBartlett :Thank you. SquirrelTamer :hello lisa LisaBartlett :Yes, this is Lisa. CarlinJ83 :the real lisa simpson Gena :Lisa, is that really you? lol, we had a Craig impostor last time XD quietseeker :yay! Rafflesia :hay :sup Escalus :] Gena :kewl! Crosbythefirst :lisa you are awesome! lasatin :no way CarlinJ83 :lol AllieCat :hi lisa LisaBartlett :Yes, this is me, but I'm not sure how to prove it. :(Craig B has joined the room) Moo2u :Haha, fair enough Morag :Hey Lisa :3 hannah_kraft :hi1 CarlinJ83 :yeah? Rude Table :well Crosbythefirst :i believe u SquirrelTamer :i think that's proof enough Escalus :Hey Craig CarlinJ83 :ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh LisaBartlett :Here's the man. Escalus :o_o Criminy :Hello Your highness! DarthRoden :kneels in the presence of Master Bartlett daniela28 :Hi Craig!!! Crosbythefirst :AHHHHH Cadence :=D quietseeker :yupp Crosbythefirst :CRAIG ThatAmosGirl :hello Craig Bartlett Gena :I guess Craig is here?? CarlinJ83 :lol lasatin :HI CRAIG daniela28 :OMGGGGGG!!! Blonde Cecile :YAY! hatterlet :(fanfare) Craig B :Hey dudes. Moo2u :AHOY CRAIG! lasatin :omg bkev :oh no Rafflesia :YO ThatAmosGirl :yea! quietseeker :HEY CRAIG! EasyPeezy :Tell us a funny story about Matt Groening no one else knows, that will prove its you. CoolSteve :where? AllieCat :hey craig bkev :perfecxt timing >_> Craig B :this is I Morag :Hi Craig :3 bkev :EVERY TWO SECONDS :did that just go through? CarlinJ83 :craig!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Flank :HIII!! lasatin :I can't belive it bkev :hi Craig. Just in case my last message failed. Angel2012 :This is wonderful!! HI Craig!!! Craig B :Lisa can tell a funny Matt story then i will. :(Spinel has joined the room) LisaBartlett :No personal stories about Matt or Craig. Moo2u :Woah, this place is going nuts! LisaBartlett :Sorry. ahhelga :pahahaha, aww. daniela28 :this is a dream coming true Gena :lol LisaBartlett :But I could lose my inheritance and my marriage. DarthRoden :aww hatterlet :ouch EasyPeezy :Darn Morag :Lightspeed text XD lasatin :XD Escalus :We are experiencing a problem connecting to the server. f your Internet connection is working properly. quietseeker :aws hannah_kraft :thats sad Escalus :every 5 seconds CoolSteve :hi craig. its been a while. still been meaning to e-mail you back, just been very busy hannah_kraft :whats with this pos server? Gena :It's really Craig! he just messaged me on Facebook, so yeah, it' s him CarlinJ83 :yeah it has Craig B :Hi Steven Gena :sorry >_> LisaBartlett :hi guys, i'm taking my moms place, i'm craig's daughter katie SquirrelTamer :hi katie Cadence :Hey! DarthRoden :hey Katie Morag :hi ^^ Spinel :A POS server doesn't really need a reason to be a POS. Moo2u :Ahoy Katie quietseeker :heyy katie! Spinel :Hi Katie. LisaBartlett :hi :) ahhelga :hello, Katie! Rude Table :these problems are crazy lasatin :OH hihihihihihi ShadowFox97 :Hello! Blonde Cecile :hi! bkev :It's getting better for me Flank :hi! bkev :somehwo Gena :grr daniela28 :hi =D Katie! ThatAmosGirl :hi katie BlaueKatze :hi katie :) AllieCat :hi katie Shalli :wow XDDDD LisaBartlett :wow you guys are really nice :) ahhelga :ahahah CoolSteve :latie bartlett - voice of little helga in "helga on the couch", yes? Cadence :) bkev :Gah. This is ridiculoso. DarthRoden :thank you lasatin :aw Crosbythefirst :how is it to have a famous mom who voices a cartoon character on a succesful show (the simpson) quietseeker :awws LisaBartlett :yep that was me, and i was also timberly in chocolate turtles Rafflesia :sweet Escalus : P :(cisal has left the room (connection timeout)) bkev :timberly? sweet. Crosbythefirst :awesome bkev :I remember her. Gena :I am going to test something out. brb, guys daniela28 :awesome :(Gena has left the room) ShadowFox97 :Nice! AllieCat :cool Criminy :What!!! bkev :k DarthRoden :oh wow that is a great episode and your voice was SOOOO cute in it CarlinJ83 :im havin a problem here Craig B :when she goes la la la la la lasatin :really i dont kwon that LisaBartlett :it's awesome, i have a ton of friends who are hey arnold! fans and i'm really proud of my dad CarlinJ83 :oh it's ok now LisaBartlett :hahaha, thanks :(Morag has left the room) Crosbythefirst :cool quietseeker :xD your dad's amazing Moo2u :As you should be! SquirrelTamer :D CarlinJ83 :so is helga herself comin? daniela28 :your dad is the man =D Rafflesia :la la la la la :(Morag has joined the room) Craig B :la la la la la DarthRoden :we are all very proud of Master Craig LisaBartlett :those were some tough lines for me to say DarthRoden :lol Crosbythefirst :he really is. he invented the best cartoon in the WORLD Spinel :So... is his last name Shortman or what? :>_> Moo2u :I just got reacquainted with Hey Arnold! with the dvds. LisaBartlett :damn right he did quietseeker :xD bkev :Craig, you having trouble too? Craig B :have you all got the DVDS? :wellll?? hannah_kraft :I did! Crosbythefirst :i do :they're bootlagged quietseeker :most of us! Crosbythefirst :!!! Morag :They're on my Christmas list ^^ Craig B :good, there's one.. SquirrelTamer :the first season ahhelga :getting them for Christmas. D: hatterlet :not yet. It's killing me! hannah_kraft :And all the books~ :) Escalus :my freind is buying the dvds for me Craig B :two Escalus : P bkev :they're at the top of my christmas list. Crosbythefirst :they're bootlagged ThatAmosGirl :im getting my dvds soon Morag :Hopefully I won't have to sacrifice them to help a loved one LisaBartlett :i have them :) bkev :wow, like 10 messages at a time Blonde Cecile :I watch the DVDs all the time quietseeker :xD DarthRoden :no unfortunately Crosbythefirst :i have them all bootlagged Moo2u :Only got season one this week. That's how I found out about this chat, when I Googled Arnold. CarlinJ83 :i think im good now hannah_kraft :Craig are they making more seasons? daniela28 :I' getting them for X-mas =DDD Escalus :Are the dvds any good..? CarlinJ83 :i havent purchase any Craig B :I guess. bkev :Craig, do you have masters by any chance? Or the DVDs thesmselves? Craig B :depends on how these do! cacklz :Both seasons Cadence :(shall get the DVDs when she has extra money) xD CarlinJ83 :but when im at target or something :(Gena has joined the room) Angel2012 :Hey Craig, I have a question, you said in the pataki's that Arnold moves away, could it be possible that he found his parents in TJM and moved away with them??? :(Corey has left the room) hannah_kraft :i dunn its been a while and im still waiting :(kuro has joined the room) CarlinJ83 :i'll pick em up Crosbythefirst :dude, i got the whole series bootlagged from an unoffical site LisaBartlett :no way they sell them at target? lasatin :I do not co:S bkev :hey Kuro. Craig B :oops, lost that one. Gena :>_> omg, I could barely log back in lol :(Corey has joined the room) Moo2u :I was kinda disappointed there wern't any commentary on the dvds. CarlinJ83 :lol Craig B :i've got masters of most shows quietseeker :guys wait with the questions gena had a list kuro :Hi. CoolSteve :http://zip.4chan.org/co/res/6182306.html Gena :Want to get started on the qusetions? DarthRoden :I wish they sold them at target ShadowFox97 :Was Helga never fed or was she just always hungry? SquirrelTamer :hopefully they'll release them for real Gena :Morag is first!! Craig B :Yes, hi Gina bkev :yea Craig B :take it away! Gena :Go, Morag! CarlinJ83 :ew Morag :ooh ok ... (copy pastes) :(kagomesashi has joined the room) Morag :(1) After the Jungle Movie, how does Arnold feel about moving away from Hillwood? Does he regret it and miss everyone, or is he content with the decision? Basically, is the experience a positive or negative thing for him overall? old ever went back into production (say, the Jungle Movie ...), to which address should I send my resume and showreel? 8D CarlinJ83 :just in time DarthRoden :he kagomesashi! :(`A` has joined the room) CoolSteve :this is getting saved, right? Craig B :second q first: SquirrelTamer :hahah awesome Gena :yup it is bkev :yea. I think it is. Acro :I hope it is. kagomesashi :hi! everybody Hi craig! It's me Laura from Ecuador Craig B :it would be at Nickelodeon if it happenede CoolSteve :cool Craig B :happened Crosbythefirst :1.) Why didn’t you make an episode of Phoebe and Gerald? There was always hints, but I don’t know. I made the first AMV video for Gerald/Phoebe. I call them “the sidekicks” 2.) How did you guys get away with using “crap” several times? And you made a sex joke in Veteran’s Day and in The Journal :dang it :not my turn :sorry Craig B :and first, I didn't really get to that bkev :wait. Gena :urr Craig B :part of Arnold's life. Gena :no it's not XD CarlinJ83 :but would you do them as teenagers? Craig B :If we had done the Patakis, i would have. Crosbythefirst :i'm so sorry :i didnt mean to send Craig B :yeah, they were 15 in the Patakis. Gena :it's np! it was an accident Craig B :and in writing those, i would have had to come up with the backstory. Morag :Thanks Craig ^^ Craig B :no problemo. Rafflesia :JEEZ ANONS. PM GENA AND GET PUT ON THE QUESTION LIST. Gena :Quietseeker, your question is next! quietseeker :Hey Craig! k, 2 quick questions, 1. How'd you react when you first found out that Nick actually released seasons 1 and 2 on DVD 2. If The Patakis ever happened, would you have added one or more NEW characters to the show? bkev :calm down >_> Gena :no asking questions out of turn! Craig B :I was glad to learn that Arnold was on DVD, Corey :The technical difficulties I'm having with this chat seem ominous. :(sketchpride has joined the room) Craig B :because I want fans to have pristine copies of the shows. :(tsueg has joined the room) Gena :>_> :(sketchpride has left the room) Gena :I hope you are getting royalties for the DVDs, Craig lol Craig B :and the second q: :I'm sure we would have added tons of new characters. :(sketchpride has joined the room) Craig B :A high school, after all. :a whole new setting. Gena :true quietseeker :^^ glad to hear that you were happy XDD YAY!!! That's cool! bkev :agreed with all the others. Gena :Hannah/Stealth, you are next!! Craig B :yeah, don't be mad at Nick, buy the DVDs. SquirrelTamer :never ever hit the back button hannah_kraft :1. What was your favorite memory in the whole HA process? like from 1996 to 2002 ur reasoning behind the episode, pidgeon man? bkev :xD Craig B :good q's. quietseeker :xD :(ThatAmosGirl has left the room) hannah_kraft :) Rafflesia :1) Back in the last chat, you said that there was going to be a Brainy-centric episode. What was the plot? Was it romantic (onesided BrainyxHelga) or like backstory? Corey :What, no love for Pigeon Man? :(CarlinJ83 has left the room) kagomesashi :I am working for that! lol I want those dvd's even if the shipping is expensive Craig B :"opera." Gena :NO QUESTIONS OUT OF TURN Rafflesia :MY SISTER PRESSED ENTER LAWL Craig B :the kids were so happy, i was so happy, Gena :lol, oh ok hannah_kraft :still waiting Craig B :singing those wonderful Carmen tunes. :i remember that each kid got up to sing bkev :I loved that episode Gena :brb CoolSteve :please guys, I had the same issue when I chatted. wait your turn, gena will ask the questions hannah_kraft :I love that episode :(The Time Traveller has joined the room) DarthRoden :I loved that episode it was genius Moo2u :It reminded me alot of "What's Opera Doc" (That's a compliment. :P) SquirrelTamer :ick that was awful. never hit the back button and try to go forward right away CoolSteve :er, when I hosted one DarthRoden :(does Jedi mind trick wave) everyone will settle down so master craig can answer Gena :crosbythefirst Hannah, just saying, while I brb kagomesashi :that episode is great Craig B :anyway, i remember walking out of that session being really happy Blonde Cecile :lol squirreltamer bkev :master craig? ain't ya overdoing it? :p Crosbythefirst :i'm going right now :? Craig B :was about Pigeon Man. :I loved all the "urban legends" quietseeker :right after he answers hannah's q Crosbythefirst :o sorry DarthRoden :1. Was Curly based on anyone you knew in particular or how did you come up with him? Rafflesia :I hate this computerrrrrrrrrrr. Craig B :and Pigeon Man, i remember that we started with an ending. DarthRoden :oh sorry :hit the wrong button kuro :Wait turns please :p Craig B :he was driven away from his "nest" kuro :Oh, ok Craig B :by, you know, society :(wheeliedude has joined the room) Craig B :and the idea that he would tie up hundreds of pigeons hannah_kraft :but like how did you come up with his character? Craig B :and fly off into the sunset was such a cool image :that we wrote the story to get to that ending. hannah_kraft :that was stealths favorite part Blonde Cecile :I love the ending of Pigeon Man Craig B :Vincent Schiavelli was so great. :(wheeliedude has left the room) daniela28 :I love the ending hannah_kraft :aww thats cool :(Morag has left the room) SquirrelTamer :it was pretty Craig B :and kinda kooky, smart, dapper Cadence :It was a cool image. People in my high school still talk about it. xD Moo2u :Oh man, he has an amazing voice. bkev :the ending was so cool. Really. quietseeker :xD yupp it was amazingg Craig B :wore a great old fashioned suit hannah_kraft :yeah love it thanks craig :(tsueg has left the room (connection timeout)) bkev :it felt so magical... EasyPeezy :Best ending in the series if you ask me. Rafflesia :I laughed when the pidgeons pulled all the strings out of his jacket. bkev :yea, prettymuch :(Morag has joined the room) kagomesashi :that's true Shalli :XD Gena :lol :crosbythefirst!! you're next! :(CarlinJ83 has joined the room) Crosbythefirst :1.) Why didn’t you make an episode of Phoebe and Gerald? There was always hints, but I don’t know. I made the first AMV video for Gerald/Phoebe. I call them “the sidekicks” 2.) How did you guys get away with using “crap” several times? And you made a sex joke in Veteran’s Day and in The Journal Craig B :Okay, Phoebe and Gerald. Morag :(actually veteran's day seemed pretty controversial with all the Hitler stuff, dunno if it would have passed in Europe XD) Craig B :just in passing, no big deal. CarlinJ83 :that woulda been really cool The Time Traveller :Why do people call them AMVs when they're not even anime? DarthRoden :ah yes Craig B :we could have done an ep about it, but it was nice to have them bkev :common term. Hi btw, TT Craig B :just be mellow and like each other, :since Helga was so overwrought. Spinel :A = Animated, not 'anime'. SquirrelTamer :i liked that about them Angel2012 :Hey Craig, I have a question,1) you said in the pataki's that Arnold moves away, could it be possible that he found his parents in TJM and moved away with them??? SquirrelTamer :they were calm and just happy with one another Gena :XD SquirrelTamer :they didn't need the drama CarlinJ83 :i have an interestin question for u craig Gena :No questions out of turn!! ANGEL!! Craig B :and sometimes they just kinda of ignored it. quietseeker :everyone please wait your turn! Craig B :maybe they were asleep at the switch. Gena :Next person who does that gets kicked out Escalus :lol Craig B :it was part of the fun of cartoon making. kuro :o Gena :!!!REMINDER: PM ("Personal Message") me if you have questions for Craig, so I can get the order together! bkev :what if they don't know? DarthRoden :and cut in half with my lightsaber also Gena Crosbythefirst :thanks so much craig! Craig B :sure! Gena :bkev/Kuro, you're next! Crosbythefirst :you rock bkev :ohk :I'm here, so I"ll ask :1. This came up earlier''' :Monkeyman or Pigeonman? haracter? Craig B :i rocked today kuro :1. This came up earlier''' :Monkeyman or Pigeonman? aracter? Craig B :over at Jim's studio. kuro :Oh, ok Craig B :we are going to play tomorrow. bkev :xD Craig B :at Neighborhood church in Pasadena. kagomesashi :you rock always :D CarlinJ83 :i think monkeymand was cooler bkev :that's cool. Gena :lol, cool hannah_kraft :i want to rock too lasatin :cool :(bluebonk has joined the room) Moo2u :Jim is the man. daniela28 :awesome Moo2u :I just visited Jim's site today. It's amazing. :(PHObeeisback has left the room) Gena :yeah:3 bkev :I'm glad that his HA music was made available. Craig B :which may be what JIm calls a train wreck. :(georgiemeola2 has joined the room) Craig B :but they are a nice crowd. hannah_kraft :not all of it CarlinJ83 :who are? :(Jessica has left the room) Shalli :Hey Gena, I think im gonna go ans come back later. ^^ :and Gena :ok, Shalli bkev :am I here? Shalli :bye. ^^ bkev :I can't tell, honestly. Gena :yesh? bkev :cya Shali Gena :bye! bkev :did my questions get through earlier? :(Shalli has left the room) CarlinJ83 :bye Craig B :ciao quietseeker :byes Craig B :ask away! :(ArtFromCode has left the room) Gena :Criminy, you're next... did Craig answer your q's yet, bkev? DarthRoden :later :(SquirrelTamer has left the room) Criminy :First I want to say thanks ever so much for creating such a wonderful show!!There was a story about "Peanuts" that you never got to during the last chat. ly life is so complicated.When you first created her character, had you planned on it being that way? 2) Does Miriam drink because of Bob's verbal abuse? CarlinJ83 :i hope mine are gettin through bkev :I don't think my qeustions were answered. :(ArtFromCode has joined the room) bkev :unless I Missed the answer due to my connection :(`A` has left the room (connection timeout)) bkev :should I ask again? :(SquirrelTamer has joined the room) Gena :oh, please repost them again Craig B :good questions. Remind me to tell you about Peanuts afterwards, bkev :1. This came up earlier''' :Monkeyman or Pigeonman? haracter? Craig B :Helga: :we wanted her to be complicated and crazy and talented and funny and mean :from the very start. :(The Time Traveller has left the room (connection timeout)) Craig B :she did grow tho. CarlinJ83 :believe me if i were married to bob i'd probably be an alcoholic myself too Gena :haha Craig B :i credit Franny for adding so much subtext, Moo2u :lol daniela28 :lol Craig B :and always being up to our challenges :as an actor. Rafflesia :Franny's great. Gena :Franny rules CarlinJ83 :yeah she is brilliant Craig B :so Helga grew steadily more complicated and deep. SquirrelTamer :<3 Franny Gena :((oops, I mean, Francesca XDD Craig B :and Miriam, daniela28 :Helga is the best character ever created!! CarlinJ83 :i've seen her on the amanda show DarthRoden :and franny was the best at bringing helga to life Craig B :she drinks because Bob keeps her down. CarlinJ83 :and alex mack Rafflesia :Helga's a nutjob. lasatin :aabsolutely Franny's great Angel2012 :I agree so sorry Craig about eariler. Gena :aww Craig B :she is unfulfilled potential personified. bkev :franny was theonly Helga, right? Craig B :remember she could ride? CarlinJ83 :like i said she'll always be helga to us Craig B :and probably write and dance, and sing... :(Jessica has joined the room) Corey :Not to mention she was a successful business women for one episode Rafflesia :sing? CoolSteve :i need a smoooooothie Rafflesia :oh miriam Craig B :right. she COULD do anything. Moo2u :Jeez, that's pretty depressing.... CarlinJ83 :oh helga? Morag :that's so tragic about Miriam Gena :you might have to repost your questions again. bkev XD Craig B :it's fun to have depressed characters, CarlinJ83 :yeah really poor miriam Gena :haha, Craig Craig B :because once in a while they break out and BOOM! CarlinJ83 :believe me craig Moo2u :I suppose so, like Peanuts. Jessica :hello? Corey :I guess Helga and Miriam got that potential from somewhere...and it certainly wasn't from Bob, heh Gena :like Curly! >_> (btu he's just crazy...) bkev :with your okay, I will repost. CoolSteve :yeah, like Curly, kinda Rafflesia :Miriam's pretty awesome when she's sober. Gena :(but Corey :I mean, Helga and Olga lasatin :my cousins !!!!!! Craig CarlinJ83 :i dont think i would not want big bob for my father in law bkev :I liked how Miriam always seemed like she was on some kidnof drug. Craig B :Hi cousins! Rafflesia :she's hung over obviously lasatin :XD Criminy :Thanks again! Craig B :yeah, she was maybe taking prescription stuff. :she wouldn't tell me. :or i forgot to ask. SquirrelTamer :lol Moo2u :heh bkev :xD! CarlinJ83 :lol Morag :that's dark XD daniela28 :hahah Gena :OH! Before I forget, Nikki says hi too. She's on the HA! Arnold's Eyes boards, and might not make it tonight... Moo2u :Scandle behind the scenes! Craig B :so... peanuts. Gena :wow lasatin :haha CarlinJ83 :and to go work for your in laws DarthRoden :yes do tell about Peanuts Craig B :I did some development work for the Schulz family, mostly in 07 Jessica :hello? CarlinJ83 :that would give me the creeps! Moo2u :Really?! Craig B :i went up to Santa Rosa several times. Gena :!!!REMINDER: PM ("Personal Message") me if you have questions for Craig, so I can get the order together! Craig B :it was really fun. Cool to fly up to San Francisco :and then drive an hour north. Spinel :Did you get my request, gena? CarlinJ83 :san francisco Craig B :and they have a huge skating rink that Sparky built Gena :no? Spinel :Nuts. Gena :resend it again please CarlinJ83 :did you live in san fransisco? Spinel :I tried, but I guess it didn't work. Craig B :and i always went in and had a coffee and watched the skaters. DarthRoden :Charles Schultz was awesome, anyone who can come up with Snoopy is a master also Moo2u :Sparky built a rink? Jeez, when'd he have the time? SquirrelTamer :sounds lovely Gena :I'll put you on the list anyway Craig B :But I'm not sure where the development will go, it's been quiet for a while Spinel :Thank you. Craig B :while i started new stuff. CarlinJ83 :yeah? Craig B :yeah, dudes, :My PBS show got picked up this week! EasyPeezy :Gena can we get a list of where the order stands right now? CarlinJ83 :lol Rafflesia :NOICE bkev :oh! Moo2u :Awesome! lasatin :oh right SquirrelTamer :Awesome! Blonde Cecile :yaaay!! Gena :sure Escalus :lol Corey :Huzzah! Moo2u :Congrats! Criminy :Congrats!! bkev :what is it? Morag :w00t!! kuro :What's it called? Rafflesia :kudos cacklz :woot! bkev :I'm sorry, I'm kinda outta the loop that way kagomesashi :COngratulations! Gena :Bkev then... Craig B :my first new series pick up since Arnold. EasyPeezy :congratulations daniela28 :awesome congrats bkev :ah :congrats DarthRoden :congrats SquirrelTamer :that's really great, craig ShadowFox97 :Kudos! CarlinJ83 :oh yeah congrats lasatin :congrats Craig B :It's a preschool show that I thought up when my son Matt was 4. Gena :yeah, congrats, Craig! (tho I told you already!) XD hannah_kraft :wait whats it called? sketchpride :congratulations! Craig B :he's in college now. georgiemeola2 :congrats Gena :aww CarlinJ83 :oh cool CoolSteve :i know.... Escalus : O Craig B :it's called Dinosaur Train,. CarlinJ83 :yeah? DarthRoden :awesome CoolSteve :but i aint tellin Moo2u :Haha, how time flies. EasyPeezy :what college? CoolSteve :yes Craig B :and it's because when he was 4, CarlinJ83 :oh ok Craig B :going around the house saying huge dinosaur names, Rafflesia :GAOOOOOOO DarthRoden :oh wow me too, I was into dinosaurs SOOO bad at that age bkev :ok then, I'm gonna try one more time. Of course, I hope this is properly timed. up earlier :Who would win in a fight, Monkeyman or Pigeonman? haracter? ahhelga :aww lasatin :aw Gena :hehe, bkev is next bkev :every little kid loved dinosaurs. Gena :I LOVED Dinos! bkev :did my last question go through? I asked it again. :but I'm not sure :as I discon'd again CarlinJ83 :i know i did lasatin :me too Rafflesia :I see it SquirrelTamer :i got it Craig B :and so I thought, i'll combine dinosaurs and trains, and I'll have the four year olds at "hello." Corey :I saw it Criminy :It did bkev :ok SquirrelTamer :hahha DarthRoden :oh yeah trains! SquirrelTamer :genius Moo2u :Haha! Dino and trains! I winning combo! hannah_kraft :wait its going to air? ShadowFox97 :It sounds like a spinoff of Dino land :(rem has joined the room) ShadowFox97 :Cool AllieCat :i really loved one of your early disney movies Return to Oz, those rock claymations were neat Craig CarlinJ83 :(music) Craig B :It's like chocolate and peanut butter. hannah_kraft :what channel? CoolSteve :all i can think of his hautned trains for some reason DarthRoden :and construction equipemnt Craig B :dinosaurs on trains! Rafflesia :omnom bkev :he worked on Return to Oz? Craig B :pbs Moo2u :Haha Reeses all over again! bkev :cool. Escalus :you made return to oz?? CarlinJ83 :huh hannah_kraft :wait soon? what day? Rafflesia :Candy? For breakfast? hannah_kraft :o Moo2u :Haha Gena :When is it aring? bkev :o.o; Craig B :it's only been picked up. now we have to actually make it. hannah_kraft :i will watch it! kagomesashi :ohh Gena :ohhh, all right SquirrelTamer :ah Craig B :i made a pilot, all this year Moo2u :Oh yeah. The actually work... >.< quietseeker :oo cool DarthRoden :keep us informed Craig lasatin :that's is great Gena :lol CarlinJ83 :yeah really CoolSteve :I hope its good looking CGI bkev :I agree, keep us informed CoolSteve :and not cheap stuff CarlinJ83 :i have to say craig you are very out ther Craig B :yeah, fall 09 is the plan. whenever the preschoolers watch... Rafflesia :dude it's pbs Moo2u :I hope more for classic 2D stuff. quietseeker :^^ lol CarlinJ83 :there Gena :PBS is rather cool with stuff like that :(Acro has left the room) Morag :2D > 3D animation, every time CarlinJ83 :yeah Craig B :morning, i guess! whenever we used to watch Sesame ST. Moo2u :Can't wait! DarthRoden :that will be such a big hit! kagomesashi :I surely will make my niece watch your show. Gena :cool Craig B :also should point out :that LInda Simensky is the exec :at PBS :(Acro has joined the room) Craig B :my old pal. Gena :oh, nice CoolSteve :she was at CN, yes? Craig B :so it's good news creatively too. :right. CarlinJ83 :what? Moo2u :Cool! Sounds like a sweet deal. Craig B :also, preschool stuff gets to have songs. :(Angel2012 has left the room) kagomesashi :cool!!! Moo2u :Jim doing the music? SquirrelTamer :you gonna get franny back for any voices? CarlinJ83 :hey i sent you some music on facebook Craig B :Jim and I are looking forward to writing lots of fun/dumb songs. hannah_kraft :aww Gena :haha Moo2u :Awesome. Rafflesia :Put Wally on Dinosaur Train. He was so awesome in Hey Arnold. lasatin :hahahahahaha DarthRoden :yes! Craig B :lots of rhymes with "aurus" bkev :didn't you do some Arnold claymation for Sesame Street way back when? Craig B :before us :ignore us georgiemeola2 :love jims acid jazz Moo2u :Haha Gena :lmao CarlinJ83 :huh Moo2u :bore us Craig B :the main title song is cool. I sing it like Johnny Cash. Moo2u :more of us? kagomesashi :lol Moo2u :chorus Craig B :snore us CoolSteve :you sing it? no way CarlinJ83 :lol kagomesashi :You sing it!? Gena :oh, you sing hte main song? 8D haha, awesome :(the Craig B :chorus! of course! SquirrelTamer :adore us CarlinJ83 :you like stevie nicks? CoolSteve :no i HAVE to what this show Moo2u :You can thank me later Craig. :P bkev :cool. kagomesashi :second that steve! Craig B :what? Rafflesia :bore us Craig B :I lost the thread. Gena :lol bkev :thread? :huh? CoolSteve :all those years of doing karoke helped Craig get a good voice for singing cartoon theme soings :lol Craig B :who's next up! bkev :heh. I'm sure. Moo2u :bkev, ask away :(bluebonk has left the room (connection timeout)) bkev :1. This came up earlier''' :Who would win in a fight, Monkeyman or Pigeonman? haracter? CoolSteve :I SAW YOUR FACE AND WOW Gena :Craig, can you answer Bkev's questions next? bkev :hehe. :I hope it doesn't get lost again. :(buckysbone has joined the room) Craig B :sorry, please send Bkevs again. CarlinJ83 :(music) buckysbone :I'm here!! bkev :I just did. Rafflesia :oh my lol :(unluckystunt has joined the room) Gena :send again, Bkev! bkev :unless connection died again :ok. :1. This came up earlier''' :Who would win in a fight, Monkeyman or Pigeonman? haracter? CoolSteve :CAUSE THATS THE MEANING OF ETENITY Gena :sorry >_> hannah_kraft :pidgion man could sick his pigeons on monkey man :(Saria has left the room) buckysbone :Hey Criag!!!! I just sent u a message :) Craig B :those are great! Rafflesia :I SAW I SAW YOUR FACE hannah_kraft :geez kim a little late arent we? quietseeker :xD CoolSteve :AND WOW Craig B :I think Pigeon Man would produce pigeons out of his pockets Gena :please don't PM Craig... unles he PMs you first :(rem has left the room (connection timeout)) CoolSteve :;p Craig B :and somehow disorient Monkeyman CarlinJ83 :pigeon man and monkeyman duke it out huh? Craig B :and thereby win. CoolSteve :YEAH, im sure hes getting slammed with them Gena :!!!REMINDER: PM ("Personal Message") me if you have questions for Craig, so I can get the order together! Craig B :but they are both men of peace. Rafflesia :nothing up my sleeve? Craig B :and protectors of the downtrodden bkev :indeed. SquirrelTamer :shoot Craig B :so they would work it out. hatterlet :hey Gena, did you get mine? unluckystunt :yeah a little late.. i just woke up SquirrelTamer :they should TEAM UP Craig B :team up is more like it. CoolSteve :andy dick is crazy hannah_kraft :rofl :P CarlinJ83 :yeah he is Craig B :yeah, andy dick was wild to have in the studiol Gena :If I find out you're PMing Craig, you're getting kicked out, so please, stop it :yesh Craig B :he was full of stories. Corey :I think Monkeyman is probably one of my favorite character who only appeared once. His origin story I thought was really funny. "Plus I had to get my stuffed monkey back...MONKEYMAN!" hannah_kraft :mwahahaha kicking people! >:D bkev :lol buckysbone :What questions have been asked tonight? daniela28 :Monkeypigeonman Spinel :I'm reminded fondly of Monkeyman every time I play Psychonauts; one of the characters... some ancestor of Napoleon Bonaparte... looks a lot like him, sounds a bit like him too. hannah_kraft :>''' :D Craig B :and right after he did the session he got busted in Vegas. DarthRoden :Monkeyman was so cool CoolSteve :on what? drugs? Craig B :what was the other q? Moo2u :Didnt monkey man appear randomly in other episdoes? CarlinJ83 :i think im gonna go get dinner Rafflesia :ya Craig B :yeah, he runs through the show many times. Acro :I loved Psychonauts... bkev :uh... the generic "what was your favorite character?" georgiemeola2 :but at least monkey man had an episode unlike fuzzy slippers CarlinJ83 :craig will you still be here Gena :The other question was "favorite character?" Craig B :i did his voice the other times, buckysbone :Yeah, MonkeyMan in HA the Movie CarlinJ83 :? EasyPeezy :psychonauts was so underrated. Craig B :'"i'm monkeyman!!! :oh yeah favorite character buckysbone :ROFL Craig!! DarthRoden :lol CoolSteve :MONKEYMAN! buckysbone :;) bkev :sweet. quietseeker :rofls Craig B :rigggghhhht Moo2u :Haha kagomesashi :D Rafflesia :that was you? haha Craig B :okay, Grandpa, then Grandma. :Helga of course. :but that's three :crap. bkev :Good choices. kuro :Nice. lasatin :yeah Helga daniela28 :lol Craig B :i love the grandparents SquirrelTamer :hahaha Moo2u :Grandpa is the bomb. Dan is the man. georgiemeola2 :great helga Escalus :Helga>world bkev :heh :yea Craig B :because they are like dream grandparents lasatin :me too Cadence :And Arnold, the show's title character doesn't make top three. xD bkev :LOL, Pookie @ the nudist beach CarlinJ83 :excuse me buckysbone :Gena, may I ask one die harding question??? :) Corey :I like Grandpa too. You have to love Dan Castelanetta (hopefully I didn't butcher his last name) Gena :lmao lasatin :they are amazing people bkev :definitely sweet grandparents Craig B :and a lot of my philosophy about "wisdom" in them DarthRoden :oh yeah bkev :whoa, that was dan castalanetta? :wow Craig B :mostly malarky CarlinJ83 :excuse me bkev :didn't recognize him at all hannah_kraft :shut up bucky wait your turn Gena :Moo2u, you're next on "The List!!" CarlinJ83 :i am goin out hannah_kraft :D''' :< Craig B :Dan Castellaneta is why Grandpa is great. buckysbone :sorry. :( CoolSteve :yep Criminy :Never eat raspberries! Craig B :we wrote funny stuff for him, but... CarlinJ83 :will craig still be here? hannah_kraft :rofl :P DarthRoden :oh absolutely bkev :indeed. Craig B :Dan is why he is great. Morag :lol @ "the list" XD Craig B :period. CoolSteve :and tress is why grandma is awesome Craig B :Dan is like... inspiring to write for., bkev :well, I'm gonna go out. Not because my question was answered, but because I have to. :( :whoa buckysbone :Grandpa Phil rocks!! He rocks the boarding house yo!! bkev :tres macnielle voiced grandma? :perfect pair. DarthRoden :never eat raspberries...his greatest advice Craig B :remember the scene when he and Helga wrestle for the locket? bkev :I'm out guys. Cya later, hopefully. buckysbone :YESS!!! :D Moo2u :Haha yeah DarthRoden :oh yeah CarlinJ83 :he does homer simpson bkev :wait, gotta hear this lasatin :yes Gena :bye! kagomesashi :I always remembered that advice lol hannah_kraft :you forgot your mustache! CarlinJ83 :i know i'd like that one Craig B :that scene was so fab. And at the end when he yells, CoolSteve :now i gotta see that clip Rafflesia :YOUR FORGOT YOUR MOUSTACHE daniela28 :"and here is your mustache" buckysbone :A funny scene indeed Craig B :and you forgot your moustache! :he made that up. Moo2u :Haha hannah_kraft :rofl DarthRoden :later blev CarlinJ83 :lol Rafflesia :(you kuro :lol Moo2u :Awesome. CarlinJ83 :grandpa! Craig B :Generally, he would think up a last line. bkev :cya Criminy :pig litter box? kuro :Bye bkev Craig B :a "button." bkev :that was so awesome :(bkev has left the room) georgiemeola2 :helgas locket great episode DarthRoden :oh the mustache line was adlibbed then? Gena :Moo2u, did you ask? quietseeker :effing amazing CarlinJ83 :craig will you still be here? Craig B :i'm here. Moo2u :Alrighty I think it's my turn. eur cartoonist/animator, and you're a big influence on me in term of character development and design. I just finished a University Arts degree, and was wondering if you had any tips for getting into the animation field? It's a big dream of mine. season 1 dvd of HA! and was wondering why there's no commentary on them? Will there be commentary on the other dvds? quietseeker :i also loved little pink book CarlinJ83 :cause i'm gonna go out and get some dinner Craig B :first the commentary q CarlinJ83 :right now Gena :see ya later, Carlin Craig B :Nick put out the DVDs without involving me. :(Angel2012 has joined the room) CarlinJ83 :but will he still be here? DarthRoden :later carlin good talkign to you Craig B :i would love to have done commentary. CarlinJ83 :im just wonderin Gena : ( quietseeker :o_0 evil NICK! Spinel :Those dorks. CoolSteve :those dvd's could have had SO MANY extras Craig B :i was sad that they left me out of the loop. daniela28 :they did!!!! quietseeker :I'm sure of it CoolSteve :and behind the scenes stuff Rafflesia :You aren't making a profit off of them? Moo2u :No kiddin' Spinel :I hope you wrote them a stern letter. CarlinJ83 :i'm askin will craig still be here? Gena :we should bug them for season's 3-5! DarthRoden :they suck for doing that CoolSteve :and remastering CarlinJ83 :when i get back? Craig B :i have a lot of "extras" that i would have loved to put in. Rafflesia :like? CoolSteve :like what? daniela28 :but YOU created HA!! they should've told you CarlinJ83 :gena? Craig B :art, man, art! Gena :yes? EasyPeezy :(Crosses fingers for more 'official' dvd release) Craig B :sketches. CarlinJ83 :will he still be here when i get back? Gena :cool Rafflesia :of Craig B :but commentary is the coolest part, SquirrelTamer :oh i would have loved that! CoolSteve :did you have to pay for the DVD's, like you had to pay for your own HA! toys @ wendy's in 2003? Gena :I have no idea XD Moo2u :Oh yeah. Original stuff would have been awesome to see! Craig B :like the Simpsons does. kagomesashi :yeah :( Gena :maybe later tho CarlinJ83 :i like the simpson Craig B :I'll get them to send me DVDs eventually. daniela28 :sketches would be nice =D Spinel :Venture Brothers and Futurama had great commentaries. Gena :hehe Craig B :so the other q Spinel :I hope you're given the change to contribute later. CoolSteve :yeah no way u should pay :(ThatAmosGirl has joined the room) Moo2u :Simpsons does commentary for every ep. That might be a little too much. :P Craig B :where do you live? near LA or NYC, etc? kuro :You could just post third party commentary on youtube :p georgiemeola2 :extras would rock Craig B :because mostly the work is there. Rafflesia :You aren't making a profit off of them? Moo2u :East coast of Canada. New Brunswick. CarlinJ83 :im in maryland Craig B :CN has studios in Atlanta, too :(Shalli has joined the room) CarlinJ83 :and it's like 8:48 here Angel2012 :Blast nick, how dare they not let you do a commentary atleast! Gena :O, Canada~ Craig B :Most big cities do some web animation work, that's a good place to look too. buckysbone :Yeah, it's 8:48 here in Massachusetts Rafflesia :carlin just go CarlinJ83 :what? Rafflesia :you are so annoying Shalli :hi again ^^ Craig B :it's tough out there these days, not a lot in production. CarlinJ83 :i dont wanna miss all this Moo2u :No kiddin' Morag :a good showreel is essential for getting work in animation, displaying only the best animation you've done to date, and specialising in what you want to be hired for, and then plastering it all over the internet XD kuro :( Rafflesia :you aren't going to kuro :Then don't leave Carlin SquirrelTamer :can't we all just get along? DarthRoden :yes please stay carlin Rafflesia :there's gonna be a transcript Craig B :But the web is always coming up with new stuff. I picture a lot of people learing flash and animating their own web content and just putting it out there. Gena :Victory1140 is next CarlinJ83 :( Gena :(just letting you know) Morag :lol that's what I do now Craig XD Craig B :right on. Morag :animation ftw / :although I'd still die to work on Hey Arnold XD CarlinJ83 :god Moo2u :Thanks for the advice Craig Craig B :yeah, me too. :cool! :puhlease Gena :Victory1140 is next... :m EasyPeezy :Speaking of cartoons finding popularity online, I hope that Adventure Time gets picked up for a full series. Victory1140 :Oh, sorry. :If Hey Arnold was ever brought back into production, do you have any ideas at the moment for a new cast since most of the original cast has probably outgrown their parts? SquirrelTamer :Adventure Time? DarthRoden :well if they ever allow anymore Arnold stuff somehow then you have lots of people here who would love to work on it with you in some way shape or form Moo2u :I got some stuff online, but all on Deviant Art. Craig B :i'd stunt cast them as adults Moo2u :I need to get my own website, and get out there. :(Victory1140 has left the room) :(Moo2u has left the room) :(AllieCat has left the room) :(Gena has left the room) Criminy :Yay Moo? :(buckysbone has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Angel2012 has left the room (connection timeout)) :(georgiemeola2 has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Rafflesia has left the room (connection timeout)) :(daniela28 has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Jessica has left the room (connection timeout)) :(lasatin has left the room (connection timeout)) :(unluckystunt has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Morag has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Acro has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Flank has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Corey has left the room (connection timeout)) :(sockmonkey has left the room (connection timeout)) :(EasyPeezy has left the room (connection timeout)) Spinel :It sure is a good thing you're here, craig, or I'd leave this chat. Criminy :Are you there? Spinel :This server bites. :(Craig B has left the room) kagomesashi :what happened! LisaBartlett :i have no idea, every one suddenly signed out :(ArtFromCode has left the room (connection timeout)) DarthRoden :hey everyone here? hannah_kraft :since its a dead party now ill be the source of entertainment kagomesashi :I am here but this was a massive sign out :(Rude Table has left the room (connection timeout)) hannah_kraft :dadadadadadada DarthRoden :whats just happened>? :(hatterlet has left the room) DarthRoden :hey what just happened? :(Pookie has left the room (connection timeout)) Spinel :Major lag. :(cacklz has left the room (connection timeout)) SquirrelTamer :i'm back? hannah_kraft :lalalalalalal DarthRoden :criminy hannah_kraft :OMG!!! :(Escalus has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Blonde Cecile has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Cadence has left the room) hannah_kraft :WTF!!! :CHAT CRASH!!! :(ShadowFox97 has left the room (connection timeout)) DarthRoden :a major SNAFU ahhelga :D: DarthRoden :What is the mother fraking Sitch?! :(sketchpride has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Criminy has left the room) :(Crosbythefirst has left the room (connection timeout)) :(kuro has left the room (connection timeout)) SquirrelTamer :anybody left try over here for the time being: :http://www.unluckystunt.com/chat/ DarthRoden :hey :(DarthRoden has left the room) :(BlaueKatze has left the room (connection timeout)) :(Spinel has left the room (connection timeout)) :(DarthRoden has joined the room) :(ArtFromCode has joined the room) Shalli :o.o SquirrelTamer :if craig comes back here :(Criminy has joined the room) SquirrelTamer :the order is: DarthRoden :hey :can anyone see this? Criminy :I can DarthRoden :what just happened? SquirrelTamer :sockmonkey corey carlinj83 :coolsteve :rafflesia :easy peezy :i don't know what happened :(ahhelga has left the room (connection timeout)) DarthRoden :major snafu is what :this sucks :anyone else alive? SquirrelTamer :yeah :if you guys can :head here: :(Flank has joined the room) hannah_kraft :i am SquirrelTamer :lisa/katie? :are you there at all? quietseeker :who's here? :(Shalli has left the room (connection timeout)) :(ArtFromCode has left the room) :(DarthRoden has left the room) Category:Chats and interviews Category:Craig Bartlett